


hadkhdflaf???

by smrafdwdgfsghw



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smrafdwdgfsghw/pseuds/smrafdwdgfsghw
Summary: because two brats pestered me to write about YeMilk and Pancake!Hae. lol 😂
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	hadkhdflaf???

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193001) by [yehaesuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehaesuki/pseuds/yehaesuki). 

> because two brats pestered me to write about YeMilk and Pancake!Hae. lol 😂

“No, hyung! You promised!” Donghae couldn’t breathe for a second knowing Jongwoon couldn’t come to their anniversary. He had been waiting for him for almost 2 weeks and just like that, all of their plans ruined because of Jongwoon’s busy schedule. 

“Ah, Donghae.. You know I want to be with you right now. But what can I do?” Donghae closed his eyes, gripping his phone because of frustration. When it comes to work, he knows Jongwoon wouldn’t do anything to upset his fans. 

“I’m booking a flight, I’m coming for you. We can’t be like this. Just tell me, what city are you at right now?” Donghae opens his laptop and his browser to check on available flights. “Hyung what city?!” Donghae almost choke from the lump he felt from his throat, he didn’t notice his eyes are already wet from tears. What makes him more sad is that as if Jongwoon doesn’t even care at all. Does he not love him anymore? Does his feelings waver while they were apart? He closed his eyes as he let his tears run thru his cheeks. 

“Donghae, ah.. please don’t cry. I cannot forgive myself seeing you like this.” And Donghae felt soft hands brushing his cheeks, he opens his eyes and Jongwoon is right in front of him, smiling with 3 stems of red roses in his other hand. “Happy anniversary, my love.” Donghae can’t believe his eyes. He jumped over to Jongwoon and gave him a tight hug.

“You are so mean hyung! I hate you!” Donghae cries in Jongwoon’s neck. Jongwoon let out a chuckle and embrace Donghae, he rested his chin on Donghae’s shoulder. “I missed you too, my Donghae.”

“Hyung I will never forgive you for tricking me.” Jongwoon couldn’t care less, Donghae’s body heat excites him so much he can’t help but lick Donghae’s neck. He moves his tongue to nibble on Donghae’s ear. “You say you won’t forgive me but your body says otherwise.” He whispers. Donghae felt Jongwoon’s hand under his shirt, caressing his back as he felt Jongwoon’s kisses move to his jaw, to his chin, and stopped as he gazes at him. Their eyes met, and Donghae swears he can see fire burning on Jongwoon’s eyes. He felt scared and small. He knows that look. He knows what’s coming and it excites him so much he can’t help but bite his lower lip.

Jongwoon cups Donghae’s face. Studying every corner of Donghae’s face, God knows how much he longs to see him, feel him again. Without taking a break, Jongwoon captures his lips. Donghae moans as he felt Jongwoon’s tongue inside his mouth, searching for his. Jongwoon lead Donghae as they try to find their bedroom. When they reached their destination, Donghae bounced on the bed after Jongwoon pushed him. Climbing on top of him, Jongwoon continue on claiming his lips, darting his tongue as if Donghae is a dessert he cannot get enough tasting. 

“My Donghae, ah. Your mouth tastes so good.” 

Donghae moans thru Jongwoon’s mouth. Jongwoon moves his kisses to Donghae’s corner lips and to his side neck. “Ahh I miss your smell.” Donghae gasps as Jongwoon licks his adam’s apple. “Tell me hyung, what do I smell like?” Jongwoon looks at him, carefully examining his eyes. “You smells like love.” Donghae’s eyebrows furrowed, “what does love smells like?” He lets out a chuckle, Jongwoon knows the right words to say to make his heart flutter. 

Jongwoon inhales Donghae’s neck, trying to figure out why he described his smell like love. He hears Donghae laugh. “Hmm.. you really do smells like love, and right here... it smells like pancake?” Donghae noticed Jongwoon is now smelling his chest. “Ahh hyung, I ate pancake earlier and I dropped a piece on my shirt. Do you want some? I can make pancakes for you.” Without a blink, Jongwoon captures Donghae’s lips again, sucking his lower lip, and he whispers “Nah, I’d rather eat this pancake right here. He looks more delicious.” Donghae smiled thru their kisses. Jongwoon didn’t waste any time, he wants to, he needs to touch Donghae’s skin. He removed Donghae’s shirt, his hands travel to Donghae’s already stiffed nipples, and he playfully pinches it. His kisses travels on and on until it reaches the right nip. Donghae gasps as he felt Jongwoon’s warm tongue playing his nipple, he looked down and sees Jongwoon’s pink tongue moving up and down on his perked up crown. 

Donghae misses this. He’s been longing for Jongwoon’s touch since he left. And he can’t take it anymore, he wants to taste Jongwoon too. It didn’t help that he can feel Jongwoon’s bulge between his thighs, his hand automatically reach out to Jongwoon’s jeans. He tries to unbutton his pants that made Jongwoon look at him. 

“Hyung, I want..” Donghae can feel his drool pooling. Seeing Donghae like this arouses Jongwoon more. Yes, he likes his sweet Donghae, childish and playful but he also likes his Donghae who wants to take the lead. 

Jongwoon stood up and removed his entire clothing. No matter how many times Donghae sees Jongwoon’s naked body, it still takes his breath away specially when his cock is already hard. 

Donghae kneels in front of Jongwoon, his right hand rubbing Jongwoon’s cock as he lower his lips to take the head. He licks Jongwoon’s precum and he hears him cursed. Without thinking twice, Donghae swallows him full. 

He covers Jongwoon’s entire length, bobbing his head fast. Just Jongwoon’s cock inside his mouth makes his desire stronger. He wants Jongwoon’s cock inside of him, filling him up as he beg for more.

In between his sucking, he feels Jongwoon’s cock getting bigger, throbbing and ready to explode. Donghae wouldn’t mind if he cums inside his mouth but he wishes Jongwoon would cum inside of him. As if Jongwoon can hear his thoughts, he felt strong hands grabbing his arms, lifting him up.

“Stop Donghae, I’m not cumming in your mouth.” Jongwoon hungrily captures his lips as they lie in bed. Jongwoon swiftly removes Donghae’s boxers freeing his already hard cock.

“I miss this.” Jongwoon jerks Donghae’s cock, that made Donghae gasps. Jongwoon’s touch does wonders to him, as if he is in a constant trance. While his mouth is open, Jongwoon took this opportunity to dart his tongue inside. Sucking and licking, Jongwoon wants Donghae to lose his mind, to go crazy for him. 

“Donghae, I miss pleasuring you like this.”

Donghae pants, he feel suffocated by Jongwoon’s nonstop kisses and touches. He loves being love by Jongwoon, but he wanted more, he need Jongwoon more than anything. 

Jongwoon breathes on Donghae’s lips. “You are mine.” And with one swift motion, Donghae felt Jongwoon’s finger inside his hole. Stretching him, making him feel pleasures he always longing to feel.

“Ah.. hyung, more. I want more..” Donghae threw his head back when he felt Jongwoon already inserted another finger. Jongwoon’s fingers feel so good that Donghae moves his hips answering every finger fuck Jongwoon gave. But he wanted more, he wanted Jongwoon’s cock filling him up to the core. 

“Hyung please, I can’t take it anymore.” Donghae can feel Jongwoon’s smirks in his neck.

“Jongwoon please, stop teasing me.”

Donghae closes his eyes he can’t think of what else to say just for Jongwoon to listen to his demands. 

Jongwoon enjoys it when Donghae is begging. He always wants to push him on the edge, making him a writhing mess. He stares at Donghae face, and all he sees is his desire to be taken away. Jongwoon moves away and took the lube beside the nightstand. He prepares himself and so is Donghae’s entrance. Donghae winces, his desire piles up when Jongwoon starts pushing his knees closer to his shoulder. Jongwoon teases him again, rubbing his cock on his hole. Donghae can’t take it anymore, he lifts up his hips and starts tugging Jongwoon’s cock. “Jongwoon-hyung please.”

Jongwoon leans over and nibbles Donghae’s lower lips. But Donghae spoke before Jongwoon entirely covers his mouth. “Put it in, I want your cock inside of m...e... aahh.” Jongwoon pushes his cock inside of Donghae’s. Donghae isn’t satisfied because he knows Jongwoon’s length and it’s not all the way in. “Please, I promise to be go...ahh” and with one swift move, Jongwoon shoves his cock on to Donghae, silencing him from the thickness of his cock. 

Jongwoon can’t help but let out a moan while moving inside of Donghae’s. His cock is being squeezed by the tight hole of his lover, bringing so much pleasure to his stomach. He hears Donghae begging for more, asking him to move faster. And Jongwoon couldn’t stop himself thrusting harder and faster as he lifted Donghae’s knees to pound him better. Donghae can feel Jongwoon’s cock hitting the right places and he can’t help but touch himself, he knows he is cumming, he is over the edge. Jongwoon leans over and whispers to him “Donghae, I miss being inside of you.. I miss your tight hole clenching on my cock and milking me dry.” And with those words, Donghae released his semen on to his stomach while still being fucked by Jongwoon. Donghae can feel Jongwoon’s cock getting bigger inside of him and he knows Jongwoon will soon find his release. With few more thrusts, Donghae hears grunts and curses from Jongwoon, he feels hot liquid inside of him and it makes him smile. He loves being filled by Jongwoon’s seeds. It’s his and only him can have it. 

Both trying to catch their breaths. Jongwoon pulls Donghae closer to him and kisses his shoulder. “Donghae, I’m a bit tired so I will sleep. But when I wake up, I can’t promise not to make love to you again. I have to make up to all our missed nights together.” Donghae only smiles at Jongwoon as he watches him passed out. He cannot wait to be filled again by Jongwoon, but this time, he will make sure not to waste a single drop of Jongwoon's milk.


End file.
